


As the Sun Rises

by Captain_Lilja



Series: After the Dawn [2]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Sex, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Jess and Rose are here briefly, Lots of kissing, M/M, POV Finn (Star Wars), The women in their lives are supportive, These boys are soft for one another, Working through their feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:01:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29439390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Lilja/pseuds/Captain_Lilja
Summary: “You’re beautiful.”“You should see me when I’m actually showered and shaved for a change.”“I have.” Finn reminded him, thumb tracing the stubble on his cheeks. “You’re always beautiful, but I like you like this. The way no one else gets to see you.”--Post-Exegol, Finn and Poe are doing their best to be responsible generals while also taking the first steps of their relationship together.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn
Series: After the Dawn [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2162382
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	As the Sun Rises

**Author's Note:**

> This is a continuation of _When the Morning Comes_ , starting immediately at the end of that fic, but it's not completely necessarily to have read that.

Sitting beside the glow of the fire, the base still waking around them, Finn felt at peace. Poe was a heavy weight against his shoulder, the man still nursing a hangover from the celebrations the night before, while Rey was tucked between them--her weight barely noticeable.

Finn would have stayed there, letting the rest of the galaxy fade away, had it not been for the noisy growl of Poe’s stomach. He chuckled and nudged at the man’s side. “Hungry?” He teased lightly.

“Yeah.” Poe nodded. “Food would probably help my head, too.”

“I’ll go get us some. You want anything, Rey?”

“I’m good, thanks.” She shook her head. “I had some of that sour fruit thing that Connix likes to make.”

“Not that.” Poe interjected. “That will make me puke.”

“Noted.” Finn laughed as he stood--untangling himself from their pile of limbs. “I’ll be back shortly.”

Leaving them by the fire, he crossed through the base, nodding his greeting to the people milling around. A few of them looked as hungover as Poe, if not a little worse, while others seemed to still be celebrating. Making his way to the mess tent, he surveyed the offerings and decided the simple grain porridge was going to be the easiest on Poe’s stomach.

As he filled two bowls, Rose entered the tent and hovered nearby, watching him with a slight smirk. Finn eyed her a moment, knowing he was going to have to have this conversation and yet not really wanting to initiate it.

“Something on your mind, Rose?” He asked mildly.

“I saw you and Poe head into your tent last night.” She replied, just as simply.

“He was incredibly drunk and in no condition to be left alone. I was being a good friend.”

“Is that all it is? Good friends?”

He gave her a look. “I don’t particularly like my personal life being the topic of base gossip.”

“Too late for that.” Rose gave a shrug. “We all just want you to be happy and stop dancing around each other. You have no excuse now.”

“We’re figuring it out.”

“Oh?”

“I don’t want to talk about it. I’m hungry and I have a very hungover co-general waiting on his breakfast. There’s nothing to talk about.”

“You can talk to me. If you want. You know that, right?” Her expression was serious.

“I do.” Finn leaned over to kiss softly on the cheek. “There’s just nothing to talk about right now. We haven’t had a chance to figure out what this all means. We’ve been just trying to survive. It’s going to take a little while to start to live.”

“Yeah. I get that. Just be happy, Finn.”

“That goes for you too.”

Rose gave him a small smile and little nod before heading off into the base.

With a sigh, wondering just how many people were going to question him about his relationship with Poe today, Finn collected their breakfast and made his way back to the fire.

Rey was sitting beside Poe, their arms pressed together. They were quiet, which was a big step up from their usual arguing so Finn considered it a good sign. Sitting down beside Poe, he offered one bowl over.

“Thanks.” Poe took the food and eagerly dug into it. 

They ate in silence for several minutes, comfortable in their quiet. Finn was almost finished with his breakfast when D-0 rolled over and nudged at his shin.

“Good morning.” The droid stated.

“Good morning, bud.” Finn replied. “Thought you were off with BB-8.”

“Too noisy.”

Poe nodded in agreement. “I second that.”

“He gets it from you.” Rey commented.

Finn winced a little, hoping that wouldn’t start another fight. However, Poe merely shrugged.

“Probably.”

“But we like you anyway.” Rey added. “Most of the time.”

Poe chuckled. “Thanks for that, kid.”

Awfully fond of both of them, Finn couldn’t help a smile. He noticed D-0 seemed to be watching him, but decided to ignore it. He didn’t need the droids joining in on questioning him about his feelings.

“Generals?” Connix wandered over and paused on the other side of the fire. “You’re wanted in the command center. There are some questions.”

“Of course.” Poe nodded. He stood and stretched a little with a soft groan.

Finn couldn’t help notice the way Connix eyed Poe and then glanced toward him. She knew them both well enough to tell that Poe was wearing his clothes, but she said nothing, just waited patiently for them.

Rey trailed them toward the command center, but veered off as she found something else that grabbed her attention. D-0 stayed at Finn’s heels, like a quiet shadow.

The morning became a blur as they were handed datapads and asked questions about next steps. There was a constant stream of updates from around the galaxy, as more and more planets pushed the First Order out, but also continually updated lists of Resistance casualties. Finn knew most of the names and could only imagine what Poe was feeling every time he saw the list. Poe’s expression was impassive, serious, but Finn could tell he was hurting under that façade.

Finn understood it. They were leaders, they had to put on that strong exterior. They’d seen Leia do it time and time again, but that didn’t make it any easier. 

As the day warmed, burning off the morning fog, and filling the air with heavy humidity, Finn finally pulled Poe to the side, sensing the other man needed a break.

“You doing okay?” Finn asked gently. 

Poe considered it a moment before glancing around. “Come here.” He led them between two buildings and into a small nook. His hands rested on Finn’s arms, definitely in his personal space, but he didn’t do anything immediately. Instead, he gazed at something behind Finn’s head, seeming to be gathering his thoughts.

“Poe, just talk to me.” Finn set a hand on his chest. “I can’t read your mind.”

“Probably a good thing.”

“Poe.”

Poe nodded slowly. “It’s hard to know where to start. I know it’s over but I keep finding myself back over Exegol. Thinking that we didn’t stand a chance, that it had all been for nothing. We’d lost Rey and everything just seemed hopeless for a moment. And then Lando came and we, somehow, did it. But you were still on that ship and I didn’t know if we were going to make it to you in time. I know you’re here and you’re safe--Rey too--but I just can’t shake that moment of fear that I was going to lose you. I don’t know what I would do if I had.”

“You’d keep going.” Finn stated gently. He shifted his hand from Poe’s chest to the other man’s cheek. “Because we all believed in what we were fighting for--a better universe, a better future. To not keep living and making the most of that would be letting everyone we lost be in vain. I think that’s what Leia would want--for us to make the most of life and this new galaxy we’ve made. I wouldn’t expect anything less from you.”

“Well, when you put it that way…”

“Poe, we’re all still running on adrenaline and grief and the mind-blowing idea that it’s over. We’re all going to walk away with some scars, whether we’ve noticed them yet or not. It’s okay to be shaken and not be okay. Just promise me you won’t try to carry all that weight alone? You’ve got me. And Rey.”

“Yeah. I’ll do my best.” Poe gave a small smile. “You’re pretty amazing, you know that?”

“You told me many times last night.” Finn chuckled. “Your short-term memory when you’re drunk is really lacking.”

“I mean it.”

“I know. I think you’re pretty special too, Poe Dameron.” He brushed his fingers lightly over the stubble on Poe’s cheek. “Can I kiss you, Poe?”

“Yes. Stars, yes.”

Finn closed the distance between them to capture Poe’s lips in a soft, but firm kiss. Poe’s arms came around him, pulling him close while he kept one hand on Poe’s cheek while the other threaded into the other man’s hair. Despite their need to be tucked tight together, the kiss stayed light and sweet, nothing demanding or rushed.

When they finally broke apart, a little out of breath but grinning, Finn leaned his forehead against Poe’s.

“Been wanting that for a long time.”

“Yeah?” Poe asked. “Good as you hoped?”

“Better. Although, it wouldn’t hurt to try it again.”

With a laugh, Poe leaned in and kissed him gently. For a man that tended to do everything at top speed and with rather reckless determination, he kissed like they had all the time in the galaxy and it was something to be treasured. Finn loved every moment of it. He didn’t want it to stop, but he knew this was hardly the place for it.

Still pressed tight together, Finn shifted to press his lips to Poe’s neck. He kissed the soft skin under Poe’s ear, enjoying the sigh the other man made.

“Poe?”

“Yeah, buddy?”

“Stay with me tonight?”

Poe gave a nod. “Yes. Totally sober and all yours.”

“I look forward to it.” Finn leaned back a little. “As much as I want to stay here and keep doing this, if anyone catches us, we’ll never hear the end of it. Most of the base is annoying enough as it is about our relationship.”

“Let them talk.”

“It’s going to be impossible to try to give them orders when they’re giggling about seeing the generals making out behind a building like teenagers.”

“That’s fair.” Poe admitted. He stepped back, clearly reluctantly, and put some space in between them. “I suppose we should return to our duties, General.”

Finn smiled at him. “General.”

“Generals.” A small voice came from their feet.

Both looked down to see D-0 staring at them.

“Have you been there this whole time?” Poe asked.

“Affirmative.” The droid replied cheerfully.

Finn couldn’t help but laugh. “Do me a favor, bud? Let’s keep this quiet. Okay? Confidential?”

“Understood. Confidential.” D-0 nodded and rolled off down the corridor. “Confidential! Confidential!”

“Yeah, that’s really subtle.” Poe commented dryly, watching the droid go.

Tugging lightly on Poe’s sleeve, Finn nodded after D-0. “Come on. They’ll be looking for us.”

As they exited the gap between the buildings, Connix was waiting. She held a datapad and looked from D-0, who was still excitedly chirping about confidentiality, to them with a raised eyebrow. With a look that could only have been perfected by someone who had been Leia’s protégé for many years, she silently handed Poe the datapad and then trotted back off toward the command center.

Poe rolled his eyes. Glancing at the datapad, he groaned a little and then looked back to Finn. “Remaining First Order troop movements. I should go organize a few pilots to run surveillance routes.”

Finn took the datapad and studied the star maps. “I guess we aren’t rid of them that easily. Anything I can do?”

“I’ll leave ground support in your hands. Maybe see who’d volunteer if we needed to send reinforcements anywhere?”

“Yeah, I can do that.”

With a tired smile and a pat to Finn’s shoulder, Poe headed off into the camp. Finn watched him go and then looked back at the datapad again. Signing, he ventured off in the other direction, ready to see who was ready to keep fighting should the need arise.

Finn discovered that getting volunteers was not difficult. While most of the Resistance was in celebratory mode, they all still understood that their work wasn’t over. It wasn’t long, especially as word began to spread, before Finn had a considerable list of people who were ready to go back out wherever they were needed.

He spent the remainder of the afternoon sorting the list into divisions, noting what each one’s specialties would be, and alerting those he would put in command of the divisions. It was work that came to Finn easily and he appreciated how he and Poe were a good team--one to oversee the skies and one to lead on the ground.

Finn hadn’t seen his co-general for several hours, but he had paused to watch when three X-Wings had taken off and flown overhead. As the afternoon started to fade into twilight, the parties had started again so he figured Poe would turn up sooner rather than later.

It was after dusk and Finn was sitting next to Rey by one of the fires, watching a pack of people dancing to a tinny melody being played by a droid, when Poe finally reappeared. He had paused to watch the dancing, an amused smile on his face, before continuing on his path around the fire.

Finn stood to greet him. “Everything alright?”

“Yeah. For now.” Poe gave a half-shrug. “Not much more to do at this moment. We’ll know more when the reconnaissance team gets back.”

“I saw the X-Wings. Who went?”

“Black Squadron.” 

“Should you have gone with them?”

“No.” Poe shook his head. “Jess is a good leader. She’ll look after them. They wanted to go and I think they needed to at the same time.”

Finn considered this. “Even Karé?”

“Especially Karé.”

“Yeah, I guess I can understand that. I’ve got a list of ground troops ready to go if we need them.”

“That’s good.” Poe replied, sounding a little distracted. “Think I can steal you away?”

“You going to give him back?” Rey asked from her spot. Finn had kind of forgotten she was sitting there, watching them curiously.

Poe shrugged. “Maybe in the morning.” 

“I see.” She smirked a little. 

Finn felt himself flush and took solace in the fact that in the dim light neither would notice. He didn’t feel the need to hide anything from Rey--he’d certainly been open about his attraction to Poe in the past--but it still felt odd to him to be quite so obvious about their new, progressing relationship.

“Finn?” Poe was looking at him with an odd expression. “Everything okay?”

“Yeah. Sorry.” He shook himself out of his distraction. “Night, Rey.”

“Have a good one.” Rey replied. “I’ll try to keep the droids from waking you too early.”

“Thanks.”

As they crossed through the camp, toward Finn’s tent, he slipped his hand into Poe’s and gave a quick squeeze. Poe smiled back at him and returned the gesture. They were quiet all the way into Finn’s tent, where they stopped in the center of the small space.

“You sure you’re okay?” Poe studied him. 

“Yeah, I’m fine, I promise. I just had this moment of realizing that…” He considered his words, a hand going to Poe’s chest. “That it’s okay to want this. That no one is going to try to take it away. I’m allowed to be happy. I think I forgot I was even capable of that.”

“You deserve everything in this galaxy, Finn. I’d give you anything you wanted. Everything.”

“Right now, I just want to be here. With you. Will you kiss me, Poe?”

“Happily.”

Like earlier, there was nothing rushed to Poe's kiss. It was soft even as his hands dug into Finn’s shirt, pulling him closer still. Poe tasted of something sweet--perhaps some of the fruit that had been put out with dinner--and the scent of the bonfires lingered between them.

Finn tangled one hand into Poe’s hair and deepened their kiss. He was content to let everything else in the galaxy fade away and focus on nothing else but how Poe was pressed against him, mouth and tongue eagerly meeting him kiss for kiss.

He had no sense of time. He also didn’t care if hours went by while they simply learned each other's lips. As far as he was concerned, all they had was time. Finn made a small sound of protest as Poe pulled back.

“I’m not going anywhere.” Poe soothed with a chuckle. He leaned his forehead on Finn’s. “I think I’m already addicted to your kiss, Finn.”

“Me too. To yours, I mean.” He groaned internally at how that comment sounded. He wanted to be smooth, confident, but he mostly just felt on the edge of being overwhelmed. He’d thought about this, about finally getting his hands on Poe, but reality was proving to be more than he’d really expected.

“You still good?”

“Yeah. Just enjoying the moment.”

Poe smiled at him. “Can I?” He pulled lightly at the bottom of Finn’s shirt.

“Yeah.” Finn let him push the fabric upward and then took a hold of it, pulling it off in one swift movement. He dropped it to the floor and watched as Poe’s eyes raked over his chest.

“Gorgeous.” He ran his fingers lightly down along Finn’s skin, barely touching but leaving Finn tingling nonetheless. Leaning in, he pressed a soft kiss to Finn’s collarbone as his hands came to rest on Finn’s hips.

“Poe…?”

“Yes?”

“Never mind.”

Poe met his gaze. “Is this okay?”

“Yeah.” Finn nodded. “I’ll tell you if it isn’t.”

With a smile, Poe returned to brushing soft kisses along his shoulder and neck. Slowly, he began to move those kisses downward, along the center of Finn’s chest. As he reached Finn’s stomach, he sank elegantly to his knees. Poe kept his grip on Finn’s hips as he placed gentle kisses to his stomach and then right at the edge of Finn’s trousers.

Finn watched, feeling almost like he was holding his breath. The kisses were almost reverent and it made him want the other man all the more. He was pretty sure Poe was aware of that fact, considering he was right there at the strained fabric of Finn’s pants. He slipped his hand back into Poe’s hair, stroking lightly, as Poe continued to tease kisses over his stomach.

It wasn’t until Poe moved downward, cheek rubbing against the fabric covering Finn’s erection that the reality of what they were doing really hit Finn. He wanted it, he really did, but he wasn’t sure he wanted it this way.

“Poe, stop.” He gently tugged at the other man’s curls.

Poe stilled immediately and sat back, gazing up at Finn with big, dark eyes. “Do you not want me to…?”

“Not right now. Just… come back up here.”

Rising back to his feet, Poe kept his hands on Finn’s hips. “What do you want, Finn? We don’t have to do anything.”

“Will you let me…?” Finn trailed off, not sure how to voice what he wanted. He fiddled with a button on Poe’s shirt. “I just don’t want to rush.”

“I get that. I’m not trying to rush things. Whatever you want, Finn. I’m yours. You set the pace.”

Finn answered by kissing him again as he began unbuttoning Poe’s shirt. When the last button slipped out, he backed off and gazed down at the exposed tan skin. Poe gave a small nod, encouraging him on. Pushing the fabric from Poe’s shoulders, Finn surveyed him. 

He’d seen most of it the prior night, getting Poe out of his flightsuit, but the other man had been staggeringly drunk and it hadn’t felt right to stare. He’d certainly noticed some of the scars as he’d herded Poe into bed, but now he had a chance to really see them and admire the man’s body.

Poe shuddered a little as Finn’s fingers traced over the rough skin of a small scar on his side.

Finn pulled his hand away. “Do you not want…?”

“It’s fine.” He tugged Finn’s hand back to his skin. “Just tickles. I like having you touch me.”

Feeling a little shy, Finn gave him a small smile before kissing his cheek. He let his hand drift along Poe’s skin, fingers exploring the scars among the soft skin and coarse hair. Sex wasn’t a foreign concept to him, but this felt so different. This wasn’t just about a means to an end--this was a beginning and he wanted it to be special. He knew, instinctively, that Poe would understand, but nerves were making him second guess everything.

“Finn.” Poe nudged his nose against Finn’s cheek. “Relax, babe. You seem tense.”

“I don’t want to do something wrong.” The words were out before he could stop them.

“You won’t. Whatever you want. I’m just happy to be here with you.”

Finn kissed him, grateful that he did understand. He leaned back just a little, keeping Poe’s gaze as he reached down and undid the button of Poe’s pants. The other man didn’t break eye contact, just bit down on his lip as Finn dragged the zipper down. The pants were a little big, having been borrowed from Finn that morning, so it didn’t take much encouragement for them to slide down, revealing Poe’s dark boxers.

“Lay down?” Finn asked softly.

Poe grinned and kissed him again before stepping back. He toed off his boots off and kicked the pants away before settling down on the bed, head on the pillows. He reached out for Finn. “You’re too far away now.”

Ignoring the comment for just a moment, Finn allowed himself to look at Poe. There was something heady and exhilarating about seeing the man on his bed like this. However, he didn’t linger long before quickly shedding his pants and kicking away his shoes. After a second of consideration, he shucked his boxers as well, leaving himself very exposed to Poe’s roaming gaze.

Poe’s eyes had widened, but his expression was hungry. His fingers twitched in the sheets as if wanting to reach out and touch. “You’re perfect.”

Finn felt himself warm at the praise, liking the way Poe looked at him. Climbing onto the bed, he leaned over Poe and kissed him softly, a hand going to his chest. There were things he wanted to say, but mostly, he just wanted to press close and feel Poe’s warm skin against his.

Poe shifted to his side so they were face to face. His hands came up and cradled Finn’s cheeks tenderly as they continued their kiss.

While Finn appreciated Poe letting him set their pace, he also wanted more. He’d rather been expecting Poe’s hands to wander and when they didn’t--which made Finn’s heart ache with fondness--Finn decided to let his. He ran a hand over Poe’s shoulder, down the smooth plane of his back and down to his fabric-covered hip. Stoking the waistband of the boxers with a thumb, Finn pulled back from their kiss.

He kept Poe’s gaze as he slipped his hand in between them and explored the shape of the man’s cock through the fabric. Poe made a small noise, something between a gasp and a sigh. Smiling at Finn, Poe nosed against his cheek, his breathing tickling over skin.

“I’d like to touch you.” Finn stated, running his thumb over the damp patch in the boxers, hearing Poe’s breath hitch.

“Sounds good to me.” The other man shifted a little and tugged down his boxers before kicking them away off the bed. “Good?”

Finn glanced down between them, seeing the man’s flushed cock. “Very good.”

Poe laughed softly. “All yours.”

Catching his lips in another kiss, Finn let his hand drift back to exploring Poe’s cock, this time without the barrier of fabric. The man was hot and thick, already damp around the head from where he’d been leaking. Finn couldn’t help but delight in the idea that he’d done that to Poe. That the other man wanted him back like this.

“Finn.” It was a sigh against his lips as he wrapped his hand around Poe’s length. “I like that.”

“Me too.” Finn smiled. He stroked his free hand through Poe’s hair, watching the expressions of pleasure play across the man’s face, as he worked Poe’s cock in loose, lazy strokes.

They stayed like that for a while, exchanging kisses while Finn slowly worked Poe. The other man kept his hands on Finn’s hip and arm, not trying to dictate anything but letting Finn do what he wanted. While Finn enjoyed that trust and control, he wanted more. He was achingly hard despite not having been touched and he had a feeling Poe wasn’t going to let him draw this out too much longer.

“Poe? What do you want?”

Poe rolled over him, smiling as he leaned in for a kiss and then backed off enough to meet Finn’s eyes. He shifted so their bodies pressed together, his hand moving Finn’s away from his cock. He returned it, clasped with his, so they could encircle both their cocks, pressed hotly together. “This okay?” 

Finn nodded. “Very okay.” He sighed at the feel of Poe against him, their skin damp as they both leaked.

They both moved in for a kiss at the same moment. It was gentle but needy, growing more demanding as their hands sped up, chasing their pleasure. 

Finn tangled his free hand in Poe’s curls, holding him firmly in place. It seemed to go on and on, dragging him to the edge but not quite letting him get there, until the dam seemed to break. He tried to gasp a warning against Poe’s lips, but found himself coming with a moan, spilling onto his stomach.

It was only moments before Poe went still over him and made a similar noise. He felt Poe add to the mess on him and found himself surprised by how much he liked that feeling.

Poe untangled their messy fingers from the cocks but kept a hold on Finn’s hand. He eased back their kisses, keeping them tender as they both came down from the delight of their orgasms.

“Good?” Poe asked softly, lips still on Finn’s.

“Good.” Finn nodded, smiling. Now that the immediate need was gone from his body and the awkwardness of being in bed together had passed, he could enjoy the feeling of Poe’s skin against his and the pleasant tingle of his lips where they hadn’t stopped kissing.

“I could do this for days.”

“Me too.”

“I should move though.”

“Why?”

Poe eased back, a hand on Finn’s chest to keep him from chasing after another kiss. “Hang on a moment, babe. Let me go get a towel so we don’t stick together. We can go back to kissing after that, okay?”

Finn merely made a hum of agreement.

Chuckling, Poe rolled from the bed and vanished briefly into the small refresher. When he returned it was with a wet towel in hand. He sat on the edge of the bed and gently wiped across Finn’s stomach.

Finn made another noise, this time of contentment. The towel was warm and Poe’s touch was soothing.

“We made quite a mess of you.” Poe laughed softly, working the towel carefully. “At least we kept the bed clean.”

“For now.”

The older man paused for a moment before grinning and returning to the task at hand. “I like the way you think, Finn.”

“I like you. I like this.”

“Me too.” Poe gave him a soft smile. Finished cleaning off Finn’s skin, he reached over and took Finn’s hand, wiping it down as well. With a kiss to Finn’s fingers, he tossed the towel to the side and climbed back onto the bed, propped up over the younger man. For a moment he looked like he was going to say something, but didn’t, just brushed a finger along Finn’s cheek.

It was a light touch, but full of love and reverence and just about made Finn’s heart melt. He didn’t think he could feel anything more for Poe and, yet, kept discovering he could. All he wanted was to hold this man tight and never let go. 

Tangling his fingers back into Poe’s curls, he pulled the other man back down and captured his lips once more. It was sweet and soft and promised so much more. Finn certainly wanted more, his body ached to be even closer to Poe, but for now just kissing him and touching him was enough. They were alive and together and that was all that mattered.

Poe pulled back from the kiss only to press his lips to Finn’s forehead. “What are you thinking, sweetheart?”

That was a new endearment. Finn loved it.

“Nothing.” He replied, fingers stroking through Poe’s hair. “Everything.”

“That all?” Poe teased softly. 

“You’re beautiful.”

“You should see me when I’m actually showered and shaved for a change.”

“I have.” Finn reminded him, thumb tracing the stubble on his cheeks. “You’re always beautiful, but I like you like this. The way no one else gets to see you.”

Poe’s gaze softened even more. “Finn, I-” He paused, seeming to collect himself. “Words seem to fail me when it comes to you. There’s so much I want to say and then I look at you and… everything just disappears. There are things I need to say…”

Finn pulled him back down into a firm kiss. “We have time, Poe. We finally have time. Nothing has to be said right now.”

“I need you to know.”

“I do know.” He placed a hand over Poe’s heart, feeling the cool brush of the necklace chain against his arm. “I know.” He repeated, meeting Poe’s eyes. “I hope you know that I feel the same.”

Poe nodded slowly and ducked back in for another kiss, this one slightly more demanding than before. Finn opened up to him, letting Poe take what he wanted from his mouth--very aware of the quiet noises they were both making.

When Poe backed off to allow them both a moment to catch their breath, Finn acted. He rolled, using his hand on Poe’s chest to push the other man back onto the mattress. It was a quick action that ended with him leaning over Poe, the man’s eyes wide, breathing rapid.

“Finn.” His name was barely spoken, just a breath between them.

“Poe.” Finn kissed the edge of his lips. “I want to explore you. Can I do that?”

“Anything you want.”

“Anything?”

“I’m all yours.”

Finn hummed and pressed a kiss to his neck, right over his rapid pulse. He began to work his way slowly down, keeping his kisses and licks gentle as to not leave a mark--that was for a different night--while lightly stroking his hand along Poe’s side. He’d reached Poe’s shoulder when the man tugged gently on his hair.

“Finn?”

He looked up and met Poe’s gaze. “Yes?”

“Just so you know, there’s slick in my pant’s pocket. If, you know, you want it. Totally fine if you don’t.”

Finn considered him. “Planning ahead, were you?”

“I am capable of it now and then.”

“I never doubted that.” He glanced to where they’d left their clothes on the floor. “It’s awfully far away right now. I don’t really feel like moving from you. Not yet, at least.”

Poe whined softly, but he nodded as well. “That’s fair. Don’t want you to go.”

“Not going anywhere.” Finn assured, returning his attention to Poe’s collarbone and kissing a trail across his skin. He worked his way down, placing a soft kiss over one firm nipple.

A quiet gasp escaped from Poe’s lips and his hand pressed into Finn’s hair. 

“That okay?” 

“Yeah, babe. Good.” Poe sighed.

Finn kissed his nipple again and then ran his tongue over the bud, enjoying the sound Poe made. Keeping his attention on Poe’s nipple, he also slid his hand down to rest on Poe’s thigh. He ran his thumb over the coarse hair of the inner thigh, making Poe shift.

“That tickles.” 

“Oh?” Finn grinned, repeating the action and laughing as the other man squirmed. “That so?” He shifted his hand to brush fingers over Poe’s lower stomach. 

Poe squirmed again, making that little whine that Finn already loved hearing. “Finn…”

“Alright, alright. I won’t tease you.” He settled his hand back on the man’s hip. Finn kissed the center of Poe’s chest and then started to work downward again. Once he reached the man’s stomach, he sat back just a little to admire his semi-hard cock. 

“Finn?”

“You’re lovely. I just want to appreciate it for a moment.” He ran a finger along the vein of Poe’s cock, drawing a hiss from him. “I can’t decide…”

“Decide what?”

“If I want in you or if I want this in me.”

Poe groaned. “I mean, both is always an option.”

“That’s true.” Finn nodded thoughtfully, lightly wrapping his hand around Poe. He kept his hand loose as he stroked gently. “It’s more a matter of what first.”

“I want you. In me. Please?”

“I can be agreeable to that. Will you let me take my time? Take it slow?”

“Yes.” Poe nodded. He was breathing heavier, a lovely flush on his skin. “Anything you want. I’m yours, Finn. Use me however you want, sweetheart.”

Finn smiled at him and leaned over to kiss him softly once more. As he deepened the kiss, he tightened his hand just a little, feeling Poe growing harder. “I’m going to have to let go of you to go find the slick.”

The other man whined and returned the kiss even more eagerly. 

“Poe, do you want me or not?” 

“Fine.” 

Finn had to laugh at the pout Poe gave. “I’ll be back as quickly as I can.” He dropped his voice and leaned close to Poe’s ear. “And then I’m going to get my fingers in you. I’m going to get you open for me. I’m going to make you feel good. Like the sound of that?”

“Stars, yes.”

With a final stroke of Poe’s cock and a kiss to his forehead, Finn peeled himself away. It wasn’t easy to climb from the bed, but he knew it would be worth it. Finding Poe’s pants (technically his but who really cared about that at this point?), he shifted through the pockets until he found the small packet of slick.

“Do I want to know where you got this?” He asked as he returned to the bed and leaned himself over Poe once more.

“Med bay.” Poe shrugged a little. “Anyone can get one.”

“Really?”

“Didn’t the First Order teach you that the Resistance was full of heathens who did nothing but have sex and plot anarchy?”

Finn laughed. “Yeah, but I never believed that. People at least seem to keep it behind closed doors. No one ever told me I could go get things like this.”

“What would you have done with that knowledge?” Poe raised an eyebrow.

“I’ll let you think about that.”

“Tease.”

Finn smirked. “I can be if you really want.”

“No.” Poe shook his head emphatically. “Please, Finn. Want you.” He let his legs fall further open as if Finn needed more convincing. 

“You’ve got me. I’m right here.”

“Want you closer. Want you in me.”

“Patience.” Finn scolded without any heat. He leaned in and kissed Poe firmly, letting a hand come to rest on Poe’s thigh. “You said I could take my time.”

Poe made a little huff. “You can. Just…”

“Get on with it?”

“Yes.”

Finn smiled and kissed him sweetly again. His hand drifted from Poe’s thigh to brush lightly along his balls, drawing a hiss, and then further down to press a finger to Poe’s tight opening. “This what you want?”

“Yes!”

He hummed and moved his kiss to Poe’s neck, right along his ear. He kissed and licked at that spot as he lightly circled Poe’s hole, continuing that action until he felt the other man start to relax. “There you go. I’ve got you.” He breathed against Poe’s neck. “Going to make you feel good.”

“Please.” Poe murmured. One hand had come up to press into Finn’s hair while the other gripped to Finn’s arm, nails digging in just a little. 

Finn shifted a little, having to push himself up from Poe to retrieve the slick. Poe whined as he moved his finger away, grip tightening on Finn’s arm. “It’s okay.” Finn soothed him with a kiss. “I’ll be right back.” 

It didn’t take him long to open the packet and get two fingers ready. He considered things for a moment before sitting back further, drawing another unhappy noise from Poe.

“I want to see.” Finn stated softly, pressing the tip of one slick finger back to Poe’s opening. “Okay?”

Poe nodded, gaze fixed on Finn. He was lovely--skin flushed, eyes dark, lips swollen from kisses with his curls spread like a halo on the pillow. His cock was hard once more, flushed as well.

It wasn’t easy to look away from Poe’s face, but Finn turned his attention downward, watching as he circled his finger over Poe’s rim before slipping his finger just inside. Poe made a soft huff but didn’t move. Slowly, Finn worked his finger in, gaze flickering between his hand and the look of wonder Poe wore.

“Alright?” Finn asked softly.

“Very. More?” 

He hummed and crooked his finger just a little, quickly finding that spot that made Poe arch and moan quietly. 

“Finn.”

“Yes?”

“Another?”

Finn leaned down to place a kiss on Poe’s knee as he slowly withdrew his finger and returned with a second. He went slow, giving Poe time to adjust, until both were pressed deep in the man’s tight warmth.

“You feel good.” He murmured, giving just the tiniest movement with his fingers.

“It’ll be even better when you’re in me.” Poe replied, smiling cheekily.

“You’re too coherent still.” Finn teased, finding Poe’s prostate again. He grinned as the other man whined, body tensing. “I think I want you loose and at a loss for words before I’m in you.”

“Me? Lost for words?”

“I’ll consider it a personal challenge.”

Poe moaned quietly, arching as Finn began to move his fingers in long strokes. “At least…” He whimpered as a finger grazed his prostate. “At least come kiss me.”

Finn considered it for a moment, watching the way his fingers stretched at Poe’s rim. He was achingly hard and wanted nothing more than to be inside Poe, but he was determined to make this last. 

Shifting back over Poe, he leaned in and kissed the man softly once more. His free hand slid up and into Poe’s hair, cradling the back of his head. Unsurprisingly, Poe’s arms were back around him immediately, pulling him closer with needy fingers.

For several minutes, Finn did nothing but work his fingers slowly and steadily, opening Poe up while paying equal attention to the man’s mouth. Poe was making constant noises, not words, but sounds of delight that made Finn feel a little drunk with fondness and need.

When he finally pulled his fingers free and returned with a slick third, he swallowed Poe’s moan with a deep kiss as he pressed back inside. He worked his fingers steadily, muting the sounds the other man made until he couldn’t stand to not hear him properly.

Shifting his kiss to Poe’s neck, Finn stretched his fingers further.

“Finn. Finn!” Poe whimpered, his grip on Finn’s arm and shoulder nearly painful. “Please.”

“What do you want, Poe?”

“You.”

“I’m right here.” He emphasized his words with a finger to Poe’s prostate.

Poe made a mewling sound, body shifting restlessly. “In me.”

“Think you’re ready?”

“Very. So ready. Need you.”

Finn worked his way back up to kiss Poe’s reddened lips once more. “Want you.”

“Yours.”

“All mine.” He hummed, giving one last stretch of his fingers before slowly pulling them free. He ignored Poe’s whine as he resettled himself, taking a moment to admire how Poe’s cock was dribbling onto his stomach and that he’d leaked onto the man’s hip as well. “So lovely and all mine.”

“Yes.” Poe nodded eagerly. He already looked thoroughly undone with his hair a mess and color bright on his cheeks and chest. 

Finn slicked up his cock and pressed the tip to Poe’s opening. “Ready?”

All he got in response was a whine and Poe attempting to squirm closer, to bring their bodies together.

“Easy.” Finn held his hip. “I’ll give you everything you want.”

“Finn. Please”

Unable to resist any longer, Finn pushed in just a little, trying to commit every detail to memory--how tight Poe felt around him, the way the other man gasped and dug his fingers into Finn’s arms. He went slow, easing back and then moving further, until he finally was buried fully into Poe. Pressing their foreheads together, they merely breathed in sync for several moments, adjusting to the feel of each other.

It was Poe that broke the stillness first, dragging Finn down into a fierce kiss as he wrapped a leg around and dug his heel into Finn’s back. Taking that as a cue to move, Finn did just that.

He set a languid pace, nothing rushed but making sure he pressed deep with every thrust. His fingers were tight in Poe’s hair and on his hip, but the other man didn’t seem to notice or care. There was a small part of Finn that hoped there’d be bruises on Poe’s skin, just faint finger marks that he could kiss later.

Finn had never really considered himself a possessive person so this sudden interest in leaving his mark, in repeating that Poe was his, was new, but he didn’t question it too much. They’d been through a lot and he figured there was nothing wrong with being grateful the man he cared for so deeply for was alive and well and in his bed.

Without realizing it, he had started thrusting harder. Poe made a sound in his throat every time Finn buried himself deep.

“Good?” He asked, breaking their lips apart just enough to speak.

“More.” Poe panted.

Finn was happy to comply. They were both slick with sweat and breathing hard but he shifted his position just a little as he increased his pace once more. He felt rather proud of the noise he drew from Poe, knowing he’d hit that spot inside just right.

He focused himself on doing it again and again, to the point that his lips couldn’t really muffle the desperate, needy sounds Poe was making. And he found he didn’t want to. He wanted to hear.

“What do you need?” Finn asked softly, nosing against Poe’s cheek.

“Touch me. Please. I’m close.”

Adjusting his balance a little, he slid a hand in between their bodies and wrapped his fingers around Poe’s cock. It was hot and leaking and felt like it belonged in Finn’s hand. He fisted it gently as he continued to thrust firmly into Poe’s body.

It didn’t take much, his thumb in just the right place as he hit Poe’s prostate again, and Poe shattered with a sound crossed between a sob and moan. He gripped firmly to Finn as he tensed, making a mess between them, and then went lax on the mattress.

“Come on, Finn.” He murmured. “Want to feel you.”

Finn was hardly going to ignore an invitation like that. He resettled himself and shifted his pace, focusing on his own end now that Poe had been taken care of. Gazing down at Poe’s well-kissed lips as the man panted and made small noises that might have been Finn’s name, all while still pressing deep into Poe’s tight heat, Finn felt almost dizzy with fondness and desire. He knew he was close to his own edge but it took him by surprise with its intensity. 

He heard a noise that might have been him as he felt himself spend deep inside Poe’s body. He kissed Poe firmly once more and went still, letting all the sensations rush through him. 

When awareness came fully back to him, Finn realized he was laying on Poe, their bodies still slick with sweat and heart rates racing. He lifted up to his elbows, hoping he hadn’t been crushing the other man too badly.

“You okay?” He nosed into Poe’s neck and licked over the man’s rapid pulse.

“So good.” Poe sighed, sounding pleased. He ran his fingers through Finn’s hair. “You?”

“Very good.”

They laid in silence for several minutes. It wasn’t until Finn felt his body had cooled and breathing had settled that he carefully and slowly pulled from Poe. The man made a soft whine, but it seemed more in protest than pain.

“I’m going to get us cleaned up.” Finn kissed his forehead. “We should sleep a little.”

Poe merely nodded, eyes already drifting shut.

He gave Poe one more kiss before pulling away, feeling cold despite the heat of the room without the other man pressed against him. Finn retrieved the towel from before and carried it with him to the refresher. He rinsed the towel out and got it warm once more before returning to the bed.

Finn couldn’t help taking a moment to admire Poe. The other man was relaxed--probably the most at ease Finn had ever seen him--with streaks of drying cum on his skin and his legs still spread wide. He looked content and used and beautiful.

Gently, Finn set to cleaning off his stomach and then worked his way down. Poe merely hummed as the towel passed over his soft cock and then in between his legs. Finn took his time, cleaning away lube and cum that leaked from Poe’s loose hole. He was hit that sense of possessiveness again, knowing that he’d done that--that he’d marked Poe as his own.

“Finn?” Poe reached for him sleepily.

“Yes?” Finn caught the hand and pressed a kiss to the palm.

“Come sleep.”

“I’ll be right there. I promise.”

He debated taking the towel back to the refresher where it belonged but decided he didn’t want to miss another moment with Poe. He tossed the towel in the general direction of the refresher door and climbed up next to the Poe, pulling a blanket over them as he did.

Pressing himself to Poe’s side, he kissed the man’s temple. Poe immediately rolled over to put them chest-to-chest. He tucked his head into Finn’s neck and gave a happy sigh. Finn wrapped his arms around to pull him even closer.

With Poe warm and breathing peacefully against him, it was easy for Finn to close his eyes and let sleep take him.

When he woke, he could see sunlight streaming in the cracks in the tent opening. Neither he nor Poe seemed to have moved during the night--they were still pressed together, tangled in each other arms. Finn couldn’t remember when, or if, he’d slept that soundly before.

Hesitant to wake Poe just yet, Finn merely ran his fingers through the man’s hair, shifting just enough to see his face. He wasn’t sure how long he laid there, just admiring Poe, studying the creases around his eyes, the small scar still visible on one cheek, the curves of his lips. Eventually, though, Poe stirred, waking with a small sound, nearly a purr.

“Good morning.” Finn greeted softly, fingers brushing back curls from his forehead.

“Morning.” Poe hummed, resettling himself to press even closer to Finn’s side.

“We’re going to have to get up soon. People are going to be looking for us.”

“Let ‘em look.”

Finn chuckled, petting through the wild curls. “Can I bribe you with a shower?”

“Together?”

“Yes.”

Poe made a pleased noise. “I could be convinced.”

“Come on.” Finn slid away, laughing a little as Poe protested with a huff. He stood and stretched, knowing the other man was watching. “I’ll go start the water. Come join me when you’re ready.”

Crossing over to the small refresher, he knew the shower wasn’t really meant for two people, but he hardly cared. He was still waiting on the water to fully warm when Poe arrived, wrapping arms around him to press himself to Finn’s back.

“You okay today?” Finn asked, reaching back to lightly pat Poe on the ass.

Poe nuzzled into the nape of his neck. “Never better.”

“Me too. Admittedly, I do really want to shower.”

“Then let’s.”

Finn pulled Poe with him into the small stall and under the hot water. They stayed tucked tight but still managed to clean off and wash hair with only a few minor distractions from roaming hands. When the water started to cool, Finn took the lead once more to exit the shower and wrap themselves in clean towels. He especially enjoyed toweling through Poe’s hair, seeing the curls wild and loose around the man’s face. 

Poe mostly just smiled dopily at him, pretty much going wherever Finn wanted him to. However, when Finn offered him a stack of clean clothes, Poe did pause for a moment in consideration.

“I probably should go back to my tent at some point and put on my own clothing.”

“I kinda like seeing you in mine.” Finn replied. 

“You were the one who didn’t want people talking about us.”

“I decided I don’t care. I’m not going to be ashamed that I like having you in my bed.”

Poe made a soft whine, his gaze flickering toward the tangled sheets. “We could just go back to bed.”

“There’s work to be done.” Finn stated simply. “Besides, it gives us the day to be thinking about it.”

The sound the other man made suggested that he would be doing just that. Finn merely grinned at him before starting to dress. He did make a mental note to come back at some point during the day and change the bedsheets before they returned in the evening.

Finally dressed and presentable, Finn gave Poe’s cheek a quick kiss before they headed out of his tent and into camp. They only made it a step or two when Poe nearly tripped over D-0, who was hovering just beyond the doorway, BB-8 beside him.

“Sorry, bud.” Poe regained his balance and stepped to the side. “Wasn’t expecting you there.”

“Standing guard.” D-0 replied matter-of-factly. BB-8 chirped his addition.

“I see. Well, thank you. I appreciate it.”

“We appreciate it.” Finn corrected.

BB-8 burbled cheerfully and rolled ahead of them.

“Caf?” Poe offered, nodding after the droid.

“Sounds good.” 

Making their way to the mess tent where several pots of fresh caf were waiting, they also found Jess. She looked tired but grinned upon seeing them.

“Good morning, Generals.”

Poe ignored her suggestive tone. “When did you get back?”

“Middle of the night. Your droids were insistent that no one was to bother you. BB-8 threatened to shock me. Me of all people!” 

“That wasn’t very nice.” He gave his droid a look. “Don’t threaten Jess unless she really deserves it.”

Finn couldn’t help a laugh as he filled a mug and offered it to Poe. Jess merely rolled her eyes.

“I take it the mission went without issue?” Poe took the caf with a nod.

“No problems. Brought back plenty of data for you to look at. I figured the briefing could wait until a civil time.” She glanced to Finn and then back to Poe. “And when you were less… occupied.”

“Jess.” 

“What?”

“You’re the worst.” Poe sighed. “Come on. Let’s go see what you’ve got.” He gave Finn a nod and pat on the shoulder before heading off toward the command center.

Jess trailed after him, but turned back around to give Finn a thumbs up and mouth ‘good for you’. Finn rolled his eyes at her, but he couldn’t help a smile as well.

Pouring himself a mug of caf, he sensed Rey’s arrival before he saw her appear at his side.

“Good morning.” Finn greeted. He offered out the mug he’d just filled, which she took with a small nod. 

“All good?” She asked as she watched him fill a third mug.

“Very good.”

“You seem at peace.”

Finn turned toward her, considering it. “I am. For now at least. Things are going to change again. We’re not going to stay here forever. The war’s over. Sure we’ve got clean up to do and then the unknown of what’s next, but for today…? I’m happy.”

“I’m glad.” She smiled at him. “I’m glad you have Poe. Even when he’s irritating.”

He laughed. “Part of his charm.”

“I’ll take your word on that.”

Finn held out a hand, glad when she took it without hesitation. “Are you okay?”

Rey bit lightly on her lip, seeming to think about her answer. “I am. I have questions and some things I need to do, but I’m alright. I’ll be alright.”

“I’m here if you need anything. Poe too. No more keeping things from each other, yeah?”

“I promise.”

“Good. Now, come on.” Finn tugged lightly on her hand. “Let’s go see what the day brings.”

Rey smiled at him and fell into step at his side as they moved toward the center of the base.

The sun was just high enough to peek through the trees, illuminating dew drops and the fog in glints of light. There were voices--someone in the distance was singing--mixing in with the sound of native birds and the chirping of droids. 

Finn easily spotted Poe across the way, in the command center. He had a hand across his face, an obvious blush on his cheeks, while Jess was nearly doubled over with laughter beside him. Finn had no doubt that whatever had been said, most likely unintentionally, was in relation to the events of the prior night, but he found he didn’t mind. He was happy. 

With Rey at his side and finally able to call Poe his, Finn found a sense of peace had settled over him that he wasn’t expecting. It was a new day and he was ready.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed. I'm planning to do a third part to this series from Rey's POV, but I haven't quite figured that one out yet.
> 
> Come say hi on [Tumblr](https://captainlilja.tumblr.com/)


End file.
